The Story of Midnightfang
by The silver fox hunting
Summary: Midnightkit dreams of being the best shadowclan warrior like all other kits but on her first time out of the nursery she see a strange she-cat who continue to pop up but never says anything and when she does its a riddle and to add on to that she also has to deal with a strange mentor who seems a little off in the head.


The other kits were jumping around the nursery while I hid in the corrner to avoid being trampled on. I looked around the nursery for a second the light was dim but I could still see my brothers I looked to see the roof of the nursery which only let in the faintest of light through the tangled branches that were weaved by the warriors and the queens who were now scolding my two brothers shadekit ,black Tom with three silver stripes going down his back he looked a lot like me but his feet and tail tip had dark silver fur while i was all black with three silver stripes his eyes were a dark blue much like my own ,and strikekit ,who was a dark tan color with black ears and tail tip he looked more like our mother muddywater who was entirely dark tan with the exception of her left hind foot which was black, muddywater and dovenight a dark gray she- cat with a white paws she was heavy with kits and looked as if she could start her kitting any day now, I warped my tail tightly around my self holding to look asleep in case strikekit or shadekit tried to drag me in to this, "BUT I FOUND IT FIRST" strike kit yowled his large green eyes staring into muddywater's darker green eyes which were filled with anger and tiredness

"but you had it forever and I asked you and you said to wait till it was MY turn and it seemed like your turn should have been over" shadekit stated with confdence in his voice.

"I don't care you don't just take things from other cats" muddywater spoke with a calm anger in her voice that sent chills up my spine. "and how do I know that if I let you out of the nursery you won't go and take stuff from the warriors or even from larkmoons medicine den" muddywater continued with a hint of warning in her voice I knew what was coming

" but I wouldn't do that shadekit mewed despraly all conference gone from his voice and his blue eyes staring directly in to muddywater's stern gaze

"oh give him a break he's just a kit it was only a feather" dovenight said with a sympathetic tone of voice.

"BUT IT WAS MY FEATHER" strikekit yowled once more with anger in his shrill voice.

"calm down strikekit warriors share with others unless you don't want to be a warrior?" dovenight said calmly.

"no I want to be a warrior" strikekit mewed desperately. His green eyes were large and round.

"whats going on in here" a new voice said she recognized it as her father Soottali, a large tom cat with silvery black fur and eyes that were a hint bluer then my own,

"SHADEKIT STOLE MY FEATHER!" strikekit yowled seeming to forget what muddywater had just said.

"is this true shadekit?" her father asked with a fake stern look that looked more like we was about to burst out laughing.

"It was MY TURN" shadekit mewed desperately. in a attempt to win his fathers support.

"now i am sure that if you really wanted to you could have found more feathers out side" Soottail mewed calmy though amusement still gleamed in his blue eyes.

"but muddywater wont let us leave the nursery" Shadekit mewed meekly. I tried to drift off into sleep not wanting to listen to the stupid argument any more.i had fallen asleep only to be awoken but strikekits yowls of protest "BUT WHY NOT" I heard him say in a ear splitting shriek that sounded as if he thought the world was ending.

"Because your not old enough or mature enough" Muddywater said in a calm but slightly aggravated voice.

"I'm mature enough" shade kit jumped in.

"you dont even know what mature means" Dovenight said in a annoyed voice.

"yes i do" shade kit said puffing out his chest to as if he was trying to make him self look bigger.

"really then what dose it mean" Dovenight said with a smirk on her face

"to be big?"Shadekit said though his bubble of confidence had been burst.

"no it means to be able to share and not take things that don't belong to you and its what a real warrior is" Muddywater said with a stern tone in her voice.

"BUT WE WANT TO GO OUTSIDE SO BAD PLEAS MUDDYWATER CAN WE PLEAS GO" both of them said in unison as if it had been planed out from the start.

"fine but all three of you have to go together, and that means you have to wake Midnightkit up to go with you" muddywater said with a sigh.

Oh no I though just as Strikekit Shadekit jumped on top of me and rolling me in to the prickly side of the nursery. I scraped my back on one of the exposed prickly things that make up the back wall of the nursery. jumped up stared walking towards the exit know that saying some thing would invoke a stupid response from my two brothers. as I reached the exit i was shocked by the blinding bright light that had caused me to recoil because I had never left the nursery before now and in there it was dim with only a few patches of light that managed to get though.

I looked over my shoulder to see that my two brothers were seemingly unphased by this bright light. I looked around the camp to see a tall prickly wall surrounding the entirety of the camp border and thick things out side of the camp the i assumed were the pine tree that Dovenight and Muddywater talked about so much. the ground was covered in grass and places were the grass had been worn down from endless foot prints. there were two cats sharing tongues but a pile of things which looked a lot like the pray that the apprentices would bring Dovenight and Muddywatter. so i assumed that that was the fresh kill pile. and there was a hole in the wall of prickles which I assumed was the exit to the camp. i started to look around more when i noticed that my brother were already running off into the camp. I stared to follow them, but I quickly lost them I couldn't see them anywhere in the large camp maybe the cam,p was so large I just cant see that far? i though to my self.

I started nosing around camp while staying out of sight of the other cat who i did not know yet but I also did not want to get in to trouble for not staying with my brother finally I caught on to their scent. they had go in to a bush type thing with pointy green leafs. I started to go under it then I realized it there was a space behind the bush were both my brother were as I entered the space behind the bush i saw that there was no grass here though if you looked up you could still see the sky and the the space was enclose by rocks that had been over grown with moss and other various plants.

my brothers were talking to someone my blood ran cold as I soon realized this cat did not smell like any shadow clan warrior I know of nor did they even smell like a shadowclan cat. my paws froze to the ground as the strange cat looked at me, it was a she-cat with silvery blue fur and light gray paw and ears. her eyes were ice blue "hello Midnightkit" the cat said in a smooth voice.

I wanted to run and there were questions now raging though my mind. How did she know my name , were did she come from, how did she get in to the camp, should i tell some one?. i stared back my jaws dropping and my eyes widened in fear. i was frozen stiff then more fear and unsertiness ran though my mind when i relized that I could see though her.


End file.
